


Don't Give Up On Me, Ok?

by westallengoals2020



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Mirror Universe, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallengoals2020/pseuds/westallengoals2020
Summary: Aftermath of Iris escaping the mirrorverse
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Don't Give Up On Me, Ok?

Barry released Iris from their hug and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so happy your back" he said thickly. She smiled back at him but the smile was small and didn't reach her eyes. "Um I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. My head is killing me." Iris' neural dissonance had began to clear up now she was back in her own dimension but it still caused her a lot of pain. Barry frowned and kissed her forehead "ok, let me know if you need anything." Iris turned quickly not letting him see the tears in her eyes. When knew she was out of earshot he pulled out his phone and made a call. 

"Hi Barry, everything ok?" Kamilla said on the other end. "Yeah, um no not really. I need your help." "What's going on?" "Iris isn't opening up to me about what happened in the mirror verse. I want to help and I can't so I need you to tell me." Kamilla thought for a moment "Ok, this isn't my place to tell you but considering how worried you are. Well first of all theirs the neural dissonance, she's in a lot of physical pain Barry. Also, theirs the trauma of being kidnapped. She was alone, no friends or family for weeks while all she could do is watch then through a mirror not knowing they were living with an imposter. She had to see you share a bed with her clone Barry. She's also doubting her instincts as a reporter, feeling like she should have known better. So she's going through a lot right now Barry, she needs you." Barry had tears falling slowly down his face. "Thanks Kamilla, that helps. I'll see you soon." Barry's head wracked with guilt, how could he have not known sooner, how could he have let his wife go through this. He ran up the stairs and saw Iris laying in bed on her side, he could hear her crying. He sat on the bed, "Iris?" She turned over and sat up against the headboard. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "Iris please let me in." Barry said concerned. Iris sobbed harder "it hurts Barry it really hurts, my head, my chest, my heart. It hurts, I was kidnapped Barry and I thought I was never going to see you again. I made you a goodbye video... another one. I'm just tired Barry, all I've done over the last 6 years is be strong and I can't do it anymore." She sobbered harder, tears falling thick and heavy. Barry scooped her up and let her cry in his chest with his arms around her. "I've lost Eddie, my mom, Nora, I've even lost you a few times and I just can't do it anymore." Barry pulled away so he could look at her and swallowed thickly. He noticed her subconsciously playing with her wedding ring. Barry cleared his throat "Um you're right, you deserve better than me, than this life. All I've ever wanted to do was protect you and I couldn't even do that." He said looking down. "No Barry, you mean everything to me, I don't deserve better because I already have better. I have you. I'm married to my best friend and I know you were manipulated by her. Although, I've been through a lot, I always had you. It's gonna take some time but please don't give up on me ok?"   
He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Never".


End file.
